Saranghae Yeongwonhi
by R2 Cho Twin
Summary: Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun, tidak ada satu pun yang boleh memisahkanya. Sequel dari Some Like You.


**Saranghae Yeongwonhi**

**KyuMin Couple (KyuhyunxSungmin)**

**N/A:**Annyeong *smiles* Riska bawa sequel dari FF **Some Like You**, mybe agak gaje, ga ada **NC**, Aku bukan ahli dalam hal itu, kalau baca sih suka *peluk Heechul* aku ganti nama yah ^^ **R2 Cho Twin** ini nama sepesial buat adik ku tersayang ^^. Dan ini memang bukan NC tapi aku ranting M (Mesum) gyhahaha Terima kasih untuk semua readers **I Hope You Like This My FanFiction *Bowing***

**Summary:**_Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun, tidak ada satu pun yang boleh memisahkanya. Sequel dari _** Some Like You**.

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present**

Malam hari ini terlihat begitu terang, bulat begitu bersemangat untuk menampakan cahanya dan bintang benar-benar menghiasi langit gelap dengan taburan cahaya yang indah.

"Hummm Sungmin _Hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam dan duduk di kursi kayu yang terletak di balkon kamar apartemen Kyuhyun, membalikan tubuh-nya, menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Yah, Kyu" balas Sungmin tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, begitu mesra dan penuh perasaan, Sungmin tersenyum lalu kedua tangan-nya ia kalungkan ke Leher putih Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, _Hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan sengaja dan mesra-nya Kyuhyun mengosok-gosokan ujung hidung-nya dengan ujung hidung Sungmin, membuat sensai yang begitu aneh yang Sungmin rasakan.

"Hanya menatap bintang dan aku rasa bulan begitu senang malam ini" jawab Sungmin, menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat bibir merah muda Sungmin.

"Bahagia, karena merasakan kebahagian kita" balas Kyuhyun, Sungmin menurunkan tangan kanan-nya dan mulai bermain di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas tatapan mata Sungmin, boleh Kyuhyun akui Sungmin memang berbeda dengan yang lain, mata-nya begitu indah dan semua-nya sempurna.

"Min…" panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghentikan aktifitas-nya –bermain di dada Kyuhyun- dan kini tangan kanan-nya mengusap lembut pipi kanan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menutup mata-nya merasakan sentuhan tangan lembut Sungmin yang menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi-nya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun membuka mata-nya dan tersenyum manis saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang begitu manis.

"Boleh aku melakuka-nya sekarang?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk-kan kepala-nya.

"Tidak terlalu, cepatkan? Hufff" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat jemarin Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun meniup telinga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tengah bersemu merah, dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk memakan dan menyentuh tubuh Sungmin secepat-nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Sungmin begitu erat, menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang selalu memabukan, Kyuhyun tersenyum setan saat tangan Sungmin mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun, ia rasa malam ini akan menjadi malam pertama yang menyenangkan dan membahagiakan untuk -nya dan Sungmin.

"Habiskan malam ini dengan suara seksi mu, Min" bisik Kyuhyun tidak bukan tapi, desah Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Miliki aku, aku mencintai mu" ujar Sungmin tersenyum senang, semburan merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi-nya menambah kesan manis di wajah-nya.

"Baiklah, aku juga mencintai mu"

Kyuhyun mencium bibir manis Sungmin, dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, perasaan cinta yang ia selalu pendam dan bodoh-nya Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak pernah menyadari dan mengerti perasaan yang mereka selalu pendam, tidak pernah mengungkapkan dan tidak pernah percaya diri.

Kisah cinta yang bermula hanya sebatas persahabatan dan akhinya mereka menemukan jawaban hati mereka, saling mencintai walau ini memang terasa aneh, tidak peduli bukan-kah cinta memang selalu benar, hanya orang-orang yang tidak mengerti cinta saja yang menghina mereka.

Kyuhyun melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin, lidah-nya menerobos masuk ke gua hangat Sungmin, mengabsen deretan gigi Sungmin, bertukar saliva dan bermain dengan daging tampa tulang milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang masih tetap seperti itu, menutup pintu balkon dan membiarkan gorden jendela mereka terbuka, memperlihatkan kegiatan mereka selanjut-nya, memperlihatkan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun.

**0o0**

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang tengah terlelap di pelukan-nya, wajah manisnya yang terlihat sangat lelah tidak mengurangi pesona seorang Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin lalu memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang masih Full Naked sama sepertinya.

"Enghh" Sungmin bergerak tidak nyaman saat nafas Kyuhyun menyentuh permukaan kulit leher putih Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ia ingin melanjutkan kegiatan semalam tapi Kyuhyun rasa itu sangat keterlaluan, Kyuhyun masih mempunyai rasa kasihan, semalam melakukan 'itu' saja mencapai 6 ronde -_- Jangan tanya bagaimana kegiatan lebih rinci-nya, kalian pasti bisa membayangkan-nya .

"_Chagi,_ bangun ini sudah siang" ucap Kyuhyun lembut, mencoba membangunkan Sungmin dari tidurnya.

"Aku masih mengantuk" balas Sungmin, yang masih menutup kedua mata-nya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Bukan kah hari ini orang tua kita akan datang" ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan berat hati harus membuka mata-nya dan menatap Suami-nya tengah tersenyum aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin saat menyadari senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Kau begitu manis" ucap Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat Istri-nya meringis kesakitan.

"_Appo"_

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, Pipi _Chubby_ yang dulu selalu Kyuhyun kecup dan sekarang Kyuhyun akan mengecup-nya kapan saja, diamana saja, dan tidak lagi mendapatkan beberapa pukulan dari _Hyung_-nya yang kini telah menjadi Istri-nya itu betapa beruntungnya Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"_Umma,_ terima kasih atas hadiah-nya" ucap Sungmin saat mendapatkan sebuah bingkisan yang lumayan cukup besar.

"Sungmin, kau tahu _Appa, Umma_ dan Sungji cukup terkejut saat mendengar kau sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun, aisshh kenapa kalian tidak mengataka-nya terlebih dahulu ? mungkin kami bisa melihat mu ada di atas altar dan tidak terburu-buru datang dari Jepang ke Korea" jelas , Ayah Sungmin.

"Salahkan Kyuhyun" balas Sungmin menunjuk tepat di Hidung Kyuhyun.

"Jangan seperti itu Min, bagaimana pun juga dia Suami-mu sekarang" ujar sang _Umma_ dengan lembut menurunkan tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dan untuk mu tuan Cho Kyuhyun katakan sejak dulu jika kau mencintai Sungmin, maka hal yang mengharukan dan memalukan kemarin tidak akan terjadi" ujar _Umma_ Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap _Umma_-nya dan tersenyum dengan wajah tampa dosa.

"Tapi ada bagusnya kan, kita bisa menjadi besan" ucap _Umma_ Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum bergerak tidak enak dengan posisi duduk-nya sekarang.

"Kenapa, Min?" bisik Kyuhyun, saat melihat Istrinya tidak nyaman dan kesakitan.

"Ini gara-gara kau" jawab Sungmin, Sungmin segera berdiri, membungkukan tubuh-nya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, tapi sebelum Sungmin menginjakkan langkah kedua-nya sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang-nya.

Sungmin tahu ini tangan Siapa, dan Sungmin yakin ini bukan Kyuhyun.

"Heh bocah lepaskan pelukan mu" ujar Kyuhyun, dengan wajah di tekuk saat Istri-nya tengah di peluk seseorang yang sejak dulu memang menjadi Rival Kyuhyun dalam mencari perhatian Sungmin.

"Kau rupanya Henry, apa kabar mu?" tanya Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Henry yang kini tengah menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Henry?" tanya Sungmin, menangkup kedua pipi Henry.

"Kenapa kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun, _Hyung?"_ tanya Henry, satu tetes air mata jatuh tepat membasahi tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan Henry, mendelik kesal ke arah Anak kecil yang kini tengah berakting untuk mendapakan perhatian dari Istri-nya.

"Karena Sungmin hanya milik ku, dan Aku hanya Milik Sungmin, lebih baik kau menyingkir dan hapus air mata yang membuat aku muak, kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang Seme" jelas Kyuhyun yang tepat mengenai ulu hati Henry, Henry memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Sungmin melepaskan tangkupan-nya dan berkacak pinggang melihat Suami-nya.

"Tapi bukan kah HenMin Couple yang manis" bela Henry, Kyuhyun mendesah sebal dan merangkul Pinggang Sungmin.

"Tapi aku rasa, KyuMin lebih pantas" balas Kyuhyun, tangan kanan-nya menepuk pantat Sungmin, hingga memembuat Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ini masih sakit" ucap Sungmin terdengar sangat nyaring hingga membuat semua yang dari tadi menonton aksi Henry, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian semalam…" ujar _Umma_ Kyuhyun penuh selidik, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menelan saliva mereka masing-masing, memandang horor _Umma _Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha" tawa kedua orang tua Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, sedangkan Henry menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan seorang anak Hilang (?).

"Maaf tapi Sungmin sudah menjadi milik ku, anda kurang beruntung" ucap Kyuhyun, menuntun Sungmin masuk ke kamar mereka dan meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Henry yang sekarang ingin menangis.

"Masih ada Zhoumi"

**0o0**

"Apa yang Lee _Umma_ berikan untuk hadiah kita, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu membuka bingkisan yang belum ia buka.

"Entahlah, lalu bagaimana dengan, Cho _Umma?"_ tanya balik Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menunjukan sebuah kunci Rumah.

"Cho _Umma_, memberikan Rumah?" tebak Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Aku juga mendapatkan hadiah dari, Henry" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun melipatkankan kedua tangan-nya di dada, tidak suka saat Sungmin mengucapkan nama "Henry" di depanya.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Suami-nya terlihat tidak Mood.

"Apa isi dari hadia dari bocah itu?" tanya balik Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu membuka hadiah dari Henry.

"Omona, manis sekali ini" ujar Sungmin berbinar saat melihat hadiah dari Henry.

"Boneka Kelinci dan boneka Serigala" remeh Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu menyerahkan boneka Serigala ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk ku?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan langsung merebahkan tubuh-nya di atas kasur.

"Aku kelinci dan kau serigala hahahah" tawa Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sungmin langsung membuang boneka serigala yang ia dapatkan ke segala arah, dan langsung menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Serigala yang akan memakan seekor Kelinci" ucap Kyuhyun, dengan senyuman _Evil_-nya hendak menghapus jarak tapi tiba-tiba Sungmin memalingkan wajah-nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Sungmin, mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas tubuh-nya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk memegang, hadiah dari _Umma _Sungmin.

"Aku ingin melihat-nya" ujar Sungmin dan mulai membuka bungkusan hadiah itu.

"Kyunnie" panggil Sungmin, memandang isi hadiah dari _Umma_-nya.

"Apa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari isi hadiah tersebut.

"Dua tiket pesawat menuju New Yourk, dan satu paket sepesial bulan madu" baca Kyuhyun, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lalu mata kelinci-nya membulat sempurna.

"Bulan madu?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum mesum.

"Hyaaaaaa" teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan menindihnya, menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimbut sekarang tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. -_- *Aku juga ga tahu apa ya? So polos*

**0o0**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di New Yourk, mata Sungmin begitu berbinar saat pertama meninjakan kaki-nya di New Yourk.

"Kita harus ke Hotel sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Min, kenapa aku yang harus membawa kopernya?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat dua koper yang cukup besar ia tarik.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya tersenyum dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah, kau itu Suamiku" ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk malas dan berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, kau marah ya?" tanya Sungmin, mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun, salahkan kaki Kyuhyun yang panjang.

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah-nya –Marah-

"Kau sedang marah, Kyunnie" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala-nya tetap berjalan dan tampa memepedulikan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan langkah-nya, ia terdiam menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh darinya.

Kyuhyun mulai sadar, Sungmin tidak ada di sisinya, Kyuhyun membalikan badan-nya dan mendapatkan Sungmin yang tengah terdiam menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah bisa Kyuhyun tolak.

Tatapan mematikan dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin lalu memeluk-nya.

"Kau ini manja sekali" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu menarik satu koper berwarna merah muda, yang sempat Kyuhyun bawa.

"Aku akan membawanya" ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin, meremas lembut jari-jari Sungmin dengan mesra, seolah menyalurkan betapa Kyuhyun sangat-sangat mencintai Sungmin.

**Saranghae Yeongwonhi** –KyuMin Is Real-

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun tengah membeli beberapa Wine.

"Tenanglah, malam ini kita mabuk bersama" lihat lah betapa nakalnya Kyuhyun, saat mengatakan itu ia mengedipkan mata-nya dan tersenyum mesum ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ia harapkan, hanya memajukan bibirnya, yang membuat siapa saja ingin mencium, melumat dan menghisap bibir yang berbentuk **M** itu.

"Berhentilah, menggoda ini tempat umum apa kau mau aku makan disini, Min?" bisik Kyuhyun, Sungmin membulatkan mata-nya lalu menatap sebal ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menarik Sungmin keluar dari Mall yang bisa di bilang besar itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghirup udara malam di balkon kamar Hotel yang _Umma_ Sungmin sewa sebagai hadiah pernikahan-nya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang langit yang gelap, malam ini tidak ada bintang dan lihatlah bulan saja menampakan dirinya malu-malu.

Sungmin tersenyum saat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang-nya, ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh orang yang kini memeluk-nya, orang yang selalu membuat ia tersenyum walau harus Sungmin akui kadang memang menyakitkan saat orang ini hampir saja pergi dari hidupnya dengan wanita lain, tapi semuanya sudah lenyap, orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya, hatinya, dan raganya milik Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Chagi?_" tanya Kyuhyun, wajahnya bersembunyi di leher putih Sungmin dan sesekali menjilat-nya :D, menimbulkan rasa geli di perut Sungmin.

"Hentikan itu, Kyu" ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ulang Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu membalikan tubuh-nya memangdang Kyuhyun.

"Aku hany tidak pernah percaya" jawab Sungmin.

"Maksud, mu?"

"Tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa memiliki mu, _Dongsaeng_ tercintaku, paling jail dan tidak lupa mesum" jelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluk-nya erat.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepanya di dada Kyuhyun, ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang begitu berdetak kencang.

"Aku sungguh mencintai mu, jadi percayalah" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk-kan kepalanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendapatkan balasan dari Sungmin, mengusap dengan penuh kasih sayang rambut Sungmin dan sesekali mengecupnya.

"Kyu, ayo kita minum Wine" ajak Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan-nya lalu menatap mata Sungmin.

"Baiklah, Istriku tercinta" Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam kamar hotel dan kembali membawa satu botol Wine dengan dua gelas kecil di tangannya.

Sungmin duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah menelan salivanya saat Kyuhyun menuangkan Wine ke gelas-nya.

"Ini pasti sangat nikmat" guman Sungmin dan meneguk satu gelas kecil Wine yang di tuangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat Wine yang ia minum begitu terasa nikmat di lidah-nya.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kau berikan pada ku, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hah?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, dengan polos ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun.

"Malam pertama kita ya, yah walau kita sudah melakukannya anggap saja ini malam pertama kita lagi" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin membulatkan mata-nya dan masih memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mau ya, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura kecewa, melihat ekspresi wajah sang Suami Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi jangan sampai 5 atau 6 ronde ya" ucap Sungmin mencoba merayu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hati-nya dan tersenyum setan saat sang kelinci masuk ke dalam perangkap serigala.

"Ayo kita lakukan" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tidak disini" balas Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah tidak ada yang melihat?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh ku?" tanya balik Sungmin, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun Mencium bibir Sungmin singkat dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin.

"Ayo kita lakukan di dalam saja" bisik Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum mengalugkan kedua tanganya di leher Kyuhyun.

"**Saranghae"** bisik Kyuhyun.

"**Nado Saranghae**" balas Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar hotel mereka dan memulai percintaan yang tidak ada habisnya untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun-_-, terdengar jelas beberapa menit kemudian desahan dan lenguhan dari Sungmin atau pun Kyuhyun.

Menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka, cinta yang selalu tertanam untuk Sungmin dari Kyuhyun dan untuk Kyuhyun dari Sungmin.

Tidak peduli siapa mereka, status mereka, bahkan kalian lihat jenis kelamin pun tidak pernah di masalahakan. Karena mereka yakin Cinta adalah anugrah, sekuat apapun menolak dan mengelak cinta tapi ketika saat melihat orang yang dicinta rasa sakit terasa menjulur ke dalam ulu hati tapi ketika orang yang dicintai bahagia rasanya hati juga ikut bahagia.

Seperti yang selalu aku katakan setitik rasa sayang bisa menjadi goresan rasa cinta ^^.

Dan pada akhirnya cinta itu tumbuh dan biarkan mereka menjalaninya, menjalani dengan bahagia dan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

Tutup telinga jangan dengarkan orang lain, karena orang yang menghina cinta abnormal hanya orang yang tidak pernah mengerti arti Cinta.

**FIN**

HAHAHAHAHAHRiska so bijak, *lari ke pelukan Heechul* Gaje ye?

Iya aja dah, Riska udah usaha bikin sequelnya. Dan ga ada NC jangan suruh Riska yang masih polos ini Fithnah* iya riska akui, riska bukan anak polos, riska emang hoby baca FF NC Yaoi apa lagi KyuMin jadilah seperti yang di atas heheh Mesum, sebenarnya yang mesum bukan Kyuhyun appa, tapi Riska XD.

Thanks For Everything ^^ mau baca FF ku Riska.

Yah walaupun gaje *gigit jari* .

Gomawo *bawa lari Heechul* Typo saya udah biasa *lempar kolor Kyuhyun*


End file.
